Typically, real world processes and applications execute on integrated heterogeneous systems. For example, the processes, as implemented on systems, applications, etc., may provide on demand functionalities via online platforms (e.g., over a network using the Internet, such as World Wide Web). Such provisioning of on demand systems may employ reconfiguration mechanisms for allocating computing resources, which may have drawbacks such as, being complex, inaccurate, inefficient, have multiple complex points of communication, inflexible and not scalable, thereby adding to redundancy and increasing costs. Further such reconfiguration mechanisms may reduce application performance and may not be able to cope with real-time requirements for allocation of computing resources. Therefore, providing a mechanism that dynamically optimizes the allocation computing resources, such that a software defined system is reconfigurable in real-time, by overcoming the above drawbacks, may be challenging.